inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Everyone and Balloon
.]] This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Balloon. Overview Balloon has been hated by contestants because of his cunning and manipulative nature, as well as his infamous voice actor's hack incident. Almost all characters distrust Balloon, and look at him as a threat. However, once Balloon returned for Inanimate Insanity II, he began to change into a better person, and tries to redeem himself with the other players, but there is not much progress for the contestants still believe he is like what he use to be. Season 1 Contestants Apple Apple has only a shocked reaction to Balloon's new speaking line in Breaking The Ice. Status: Neutral Baseball Since Balloon was on the the opposite team in Inanimate Insanity, Baseball did not get to know Balloon for the first few episodes, also because of his early elimination. In Double Digit Desert, Baseball mentions that Balloon will definitely not be joining. In Inanimate Insanity II, Balloon is placed on Baseball's team, and in Marsh on Mars, Balloon volunteers to save Marshmallow, but Baseball angrily snaps at him and doesn't want to let him compete. However, after Suitcase persuaded Baseball, he let Balloon go on the journey. Status: Friends Bow In Inanimate Insanity, due to Balloon's early elimination the two did not interact. She did, however, reference him in Crappy Anniversary. In Let 'Er R.I.P, Bow's ghost remarks Balloon's redeeming revelation as boring, and promptly flies inside of him, inflates him, and pops him. Status: Neutral Bomb Bomb and Balloon do have a minor conflict, as Balloon tried to take advantage of him and OJ, through an alliance, until his elimination, where both OJ and Bomb vote Balloon out. In Double Digit Desert, Bomb does not invite Balloon on his trip around the world, due to his fatness. Status: Enemies Knife After Knife messed around with Marshmallow in The Arena Of Death, he throws her and unintentionally pops Balloon. In Sugar Rush, after Balloon is eliminated, he lands on Knife and pops. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Knife sarcastically notes how untrustworthy Balloon was in the previous season in order to scare Suitcase. Status: Great Enemies Lightbulb Balloon never liked Lightbulb, as he was furious when she picked the teams before him. Due to the fact the two were on different teams they barely interacted. In Breaking The Ice, Balloon slapped Lightbulb after she continously begged to be in Inanimate Insanity II, but the two haven't interacted since. Status: Enemies Marshmallow Marshmallow accidentally pops Balloon in The Arena Of Death, though this was because she was thrown by Knife. In The Penultimate Poll, as Marshmallow and Nickel discuss their surprise in how far Taco made it in the season, Balloon constantly adds in his opinion, but the two show their anger towards his interruptions. Status: Enemies Nickel Nickel has rarely interacted with Balloon, however in Double Digit Desert Baseball and Nickel both agreed that Balloon wouldn't join. In The Penultimate Poll, as Nickel and Marshmallow discuss their surprise in how far Taco made it in the season, Balloon constantly adds in his opinion, but the two show their anger towards his interruptions. In Marsh on Mars, after Balloon helped complete the rocket, Nickel is shocked that Balloon actually helped, offending Balloon. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Nickel says sarcastically, he says to Balloon, "You're so trustworthy," stating that Balloon wasn't trustworthy. In Let 'Er R.I.P, Nickel is unenthusiastic about going in with Balloon, then he is annoyed when both Suitcase and Balloon run off screaming. In Mazed and Confused, Nickel doesn't invite Balloon to walk in the maze with Baseball, Suitcase, and himself. Later, when they take a wrong turn causing Nickel to blame everything on Balloon. In Kick the Bucket, Nickel at first doesn't trust Balloon in doing anything in this challenge. He reluctantly agreed to let Balloon play the most important part of the team. During elimination, Nickel votes out Balloon. Status: Great Enemies OJ OJ and Balloon have a large conflict, due to Balloon's manipulative ways, OJ disliked him and was a one of the reasons Balloon was voted off. Balloon reveals he does not want OJ to win in the finale, but sat on the bleachers for OJ, as he hates Taco more. After OJ wins and buys Hotel OJ, he invites everyone in except Balloon, because of his vandalism. This is also elaborated on in Everything's A-OJ, after OJ still remarks that Balloon isn't allowed in his hotel. For more infomation go to OJ and Balloon. .]] Status: Good Friends Paintbrush In Breaking The Ice, Paintbrush kills Balloon twice at the start of each challenge, once with a needle, and the next with a dodge-ball. Status: Great Enemies Paper After Paper rejoined the game in Double Digit Desert, his evil personality erupted as he jumped down from the elimination area and popped Balloon. Status: Minor Enemies Pepper Pepper has hated Balloon, since he hated Salt, her BCFF. She voted for Balloon to be eliminated in Sugar Rush after he voted for Salt. Status: Minor Enemies Pickle Pickle and Balloon appeared to have somewhat of a friendship when Balloon chose Pickle first for his team, but this friendship quickly ended after Balloon made fun of Taco. This rivalry is continued throughout the series. See Pickle and Balloon for more information. Status: Great Enemies Salt Salt and Balloon always had a bad relationship, as Balloon flung her into the gorge, and voted for her at elimination. See Salt and Balloon for more information. Status: Minor Enemies Taco Taco and Balloon have been enemies from the very start, mostly because Balloon's bossy persona clashed with Taco's randomness and apparent uselessness. Although Balloon has reformed in season 2, he still appears to hate her, as shown in Everything's A-OJ and on his note in Rain On Your Charade. Status: Great Enemies Season 2 contestants Cheesy Cheesy and Balloon hardly interacted that much. In Marsh on Mars, Balloon asked Cheesy if there was anything he could to do to help the team save Marshmallow. Cheesy made a joke about his popularity, making Balloon ask for a chance to help out. Status: Possible Enemies S2e2 don't you know, balloon, you're not very pop-ular.png Soap Soap and Balloon hardly interacted with each other. In Episode 4, Balloon kindly asked Soap what he would want to do in the challenge. Soap hesitates for a little bit and realizing that everyone trusts him now. Later in the episode, Balloon mentions Soap about getting flour for his team’s pizza. In Episode 7, while Soap was singing her song, Balloon seemed to enjoy it. In Episode 9, Balloon was shocked to see that Soap was eliminated. Status: Good Friends Suitcase Suitcase is probably one of the only contestants who is a true friend towards Balloon. She gives him chances to co-operate in challenges, she supports him and Balloon treats her kindly in return. Status: Good Friends Category:Everyone And Pages Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Rivalries Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships